In the context of computer software, and particularly computer databases, the term “data warehouse” is generally used to refer to a unified data repository for all customer-centric data. A data warehouse environment tends to be quite large. The data stored in the data warehouse can be cleaned, transformed, and catalogued. Such data can be used by business professionals for performing business related operations, such as data mining, online analytical processing, and decision support. Typically, a data warehouse can be associated with extract, transform, and load (ETL) processes and business intelligence tools. The ETL processes are capable of extracting data from source systems and bringing the data into a data warehouse. The business intelligence tools are designed to report, analyze and present data stored in the data warehouse. This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.